Portable battery-powered electronic devices, such as mobile cellular phones, smart phones, portable music players including, an iPod® or an MP3 player, a tablet, a portable gaming unit, and the like can run out of battery charge during use of the device, or while the device is being carried around. These devices require recharging to regain or maintain their operating condition. Such electronic devices typically utilize a cable for connecting the device to a power source, such as a wall outlet, a car charger, an airplane charger, or a computer to recharge. However, many times, such a power source is not readily available or close by and the electronic device has insufficient charge remaining before the user can get to a power source to connect the device. Moreover, even when the device is connected to an external power source for recharging, it is difficult to continue using the device, as the device needs to remain tethered to the power source.
Similarly, a separate charging cable is usually required for connecting an electronic device with a particular power source. For example, a consumer will have one cable for charging a phone at home with an AC wall socket, and another cable for charging the phone in the car using the DC car charging socket, and perhaps additional cables for charging the phone using a computer or on an airplane. Moreover, different electronic devices often utilize different connection ports and interfaces such that a single charging cable is not compatible with multiple devices. Accordingly, a tech-savvy consumer with several electronic devices will usually have multiple charging cables to keep track of. Even then, the consumer may not always be in a place where a power source is readily available, for example, if they are at the park, or may not have the appropriate cable or adapter available to use with a particular power source, for example, if they are in the office but left their charging cable at home, or may be without sufficient power to recharge a phone or other device due to bad weather or a power outage.
On occasion, an electronic device needs a small amount of charge to finish a task before the device powers down due to insufficient battery capacity. For example, a user on a call using a mobile phone may wish to finish the call, but cannot find a power source to plug into, may not have enough time to get to a power source, or may not have the appropriate charging cable at the time. As noted, if the phone is plugged into a traditional power source, like a wall socket, it is difficult to continue using the phone as desired. Accordingly, what is needed is a power charger and cable apparatus, even with a small boost of power, that is as portable as the electronic device and preferably easy to carry with the electronic device, and thus easily usable on-the-go.
Further, even portable power chargers often use up valuable storage space, such as in a bag or a purse, adding an additional burden that a consumer needs to carry around. For example, a consumer may need to carry and keep track of multiple electronic devices and associated charging cables along with a wallet, keys, perhaps make-up, and various other objects, such that adding a portable power charger may simply added to the load.
Still further, portable power chargers designed for use on-the-go must be suitable to a variety of conditions, as they are often most in need where a standard external power source is not available, and, thus, often needed where there is no power at all. For example, a portable power charger is especially useful when walking, camping, at the park, at the mall, or at a sporting event, where one may need to use a phone in an emergency situation. On occasion, it may be dark when the charger is needed, and, thus, there is insufficient ambient light to assist in use of the charger or the electronic device needing a power boost. Accordingly, there is a need for a portable charger with the versatility of providing a light to assist use of the power charger to connect to an electronic device needing a charge, or simply as a flashlight to help the user in a time of need even where the power charger is not yet needed.
Still further, standard portable chargers and their associated charging cables are unsightly and users typically want to have them hidden or out of sight, or just left at home.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fashionable and functional accessory to recharge various portable electronic devices that can be easily transported, stored and used that also helps to reduce the load and congestion in the bag or purse. Thus, the charger and cable apparatus does not take up additional space in the bag or purse, can provide multiple functions, and is readily accessible whenever needed, especially for that small boost of power to continue an activity on an electronic device in a time of need. Additionally, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a decorative power charger and cable apparatus that improves upon conventional chargers on the market and overcomes the problems and drawbacks associated with such prior art charger cables and power chargers.